Who is the best seme ?
by Maavia Lacrima
Summary: Un couple méconnu, une bataille d'ego, un peu de sang, beaucoup de destruction et une bonne dose d'humour...


_**Auteur : Yû-Doudou**_

 _ **Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je veux la suite de DGM, donc je les laisse à Hoshino-sensei ^^**_

 _ **Couple : Je serais vraiment tentée de mettre un yullen (comme d'hab' quoi) mais là, non… x) C'est du Link/Kanda (ou l'inverse… :p)**_

 _ **Raiting : K+**_

 _ **Note inutile de l'auteur : Hey ! Nous revoilà parti pour un nouvel OS sans intérêt x'D**_

 _ **Ceci relève d'un délire avec une certaine Grande Intendante, même si apparemment, elle préfère la 15**_ _ **ème**_ _ **… x) Bref, c'est un peu vieux (sans blague, ça doit faire 6 putains de mois ! xD), mais chose promise, chose due ! Même si ça doit prendre des plombes ! 8)**_

 _ **Mais je digresse (Graisse !), et passons à l'histoire ! 8D**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

Who is the better seme ?

Tout allait très bien en cette fin d'après-midi dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Seul dans la cafeteria, Allen mâchouillait tristement une baguette de Mitarashi Dango, se lamentant et demandant à qui voulait bien lui accorder un peu d'attention, pourquoi diable était-ce le dernier qu'il venait de manger. Cela dit, nous nous en fichons pas mal, puisque pour une fois, cette fic ne sera pas concentrée sur notre albinos préféré…

Cependant, le dit albinos souriait quand même un peu beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien dans son assiette. Relisez le début et vous comprendrez. C'est bon ? Vous avez compris ?

Effectivement, comme vous l'avez si bien compris, Allen était seul dans la cafeteria. Pas de lapin stupide pour venir rire dans son assiette, pas de japonais acariâtre pur faire la gueule et/ou lui chercher des poux… Et surtout, comble du bonheur, Link n'était pas collé dans son dos pour surveiller ses moindre faits et gestes.

Bizarre non ? (Oui, je sais que vous connaissez la réponse, mais s'il vous plait, faites genre vous ne savez pas… T.T) Oui, très bizarre en effet !

La raison de cette absence était pourtant fort simple. Quelques heures plus tôt, le blond avait demandé à Allen si ça ne l'ennuyait pas qu'il disparaisse pour la soirée. Ce à quoi, évidemment, l'albinos l'avait fortement encouragé.

C'est donc un Link libéré de ses obligations qui avait pu se rendre dans la salle d'entrainement du quatrième étage pour retrouver [1] une personne bien connue des amatrices de Yullen ou Yuuvi.

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agissait bien du japonais acariâtre, frigo vivant de la Congrégation que d'aucuns appellent Kanda, et d'autres, plus privilégiés –ou plus suicidaires- nomment affectueusement Yû.

Le jeune homme était donc en plein entraînement lorsque Link entra dans la pièce. L'allemand resta un bref instant coi devant la beauté époustouflante du japonais, tellement concentré dans ses enchaînements de kendo qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du blond.

Là, évidemment, vous allez demander une petite description… Que, dans ma grande gentillesse, je vais vous faire (mais c'est exceptionnel !).

Kanda avait posé sa veste d'exorciste sur les bancs de la salle d'entrainement. Ses cheveux sombres étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute et se balançaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Chacun de ses gestes étaient précis et mortels, et Link était bien conscient que si un Akuma ou un Noah lui avait fait face, il n'aurait pas résisté longtemps. Le japonais maniait Mugen à la perfection et semblait danser avec elle, dans un balai mortel.

Il cessa tout mouvement si brusquement que l'allemand crut pendant un bref instant que le monde s'était arrêté. Kanda souffla, légèrement transpirant et posa finalement son regard onyx sur le blond qui l'observait.

\- Nanda-yo ?

Link haussa un sourcil en entendant la langue maternelle du jeune homme. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, il trouvait ça incroyablement sexy. Il lui sourit avec douceur et s'avança vers lui. Délicatement, il écarta sa frange sombre et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Parce que oui, mesdemoiselles (et messieurs, s'il y en a), Kanda et Link sortaient ensemble, depuis que ce dernier surveillait Allen Walker et était donc beaucoup plus proche des exorcistes. Le blond finit par rompre le doux baiser et sourit à son amant. Il était beau comme tout, juste après son entrainement, torse nu et Mugen à la main.

\- Salut Yû…

\- 'lut…

Link tendit gentiment une serviette à Kanda qui la prit en soupirant. Même s'il ne le montrait pas –ben oui, on parle de Kanda quand même-, il était franchement amoureux du jeune homme et le trouvait un peu trop gentil, serviable et sexy pour être réel. Ah, et trop affectueux aussi. Parce qu'il voyait bien la différence entre le Link lorsqu'il était seul avec lui et lorsqu'il était en service et surveillait l'autre Moyashi.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre, laissant bien évidemment son amant le suivre si tel était son désir. Et apparemment, ça l'était. Il rentra dans son « antre » et s'assit sur son lit, sans prêter grande attention au fait que Link soit rentré aussi. Après tout, le blond y était déjà venu à de multiples reprises, alors il n'allait pas en faire tout un fromage [2].

\- On fait quoi ? [2.5]

Yû grogna un peu. Il n'en savait rien, et il s'en fichait. Link haussa les épaules et s'installa à ses côtés pour l'enlacer. Puisqu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils pouvaient bien se câliner un peu, non ? Il mordilla un peu l'oreille du japonais qui grogna à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire là ? Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour faire face à l'allemand.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ce soir, Howard ? [3]

Link grimaça un peu et posa sa tête sur les genoux du japonais. Enfin, il s'intéressait à lui ! Bon, ce n'était pas le truc le plus romantique, mais c'était déjà ça… Il lui sourit avec amusement et tortilla une de ses mèches.

\- J'ai du supporter Walker toute la journée…

\- C'est ton job en même temps… Et puis tu le fais tout le temps, et tu n'es pas toujours…. Comme ça…

Link leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne voyait pas en quoi être un peu affectueux et faire un bisou le rendait « comme ça ». Mais bon, c'était Kanda, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin, au fond.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que Jerry est obligé de s'absenter pour faire les courses…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant le brun analyser ce qu'il venait de dire. Et la seule réaction de son amant fut un « Oh… », légèrement amusé. Là, l'allemand devait avouer qu'il était un peu déçu. Lui qui avait pensé que ça le ferait rire, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il soupira et croisa les bras.

\- T'es pas drôle…

Yû esquissa un sourire et embrassa le jeune homme pour le faire taire. Il était au courant qu'il n'était pas drôle, c'était pas une raison pour le lui rabâcher. Il passa une main douce dans les cheveux blonds de Link et lui sourit. Avec tendresse il défit la tresse qui attachait les mèches dorées.

Le japonais poussa un petit soupir discret en voyant que les cheveux blond, d'habitude luisants et en bonne santé, semblaient ternes et fatigué. Il leva simplement un sourcil, sans faire commentaires désobligeants. Après tout, il était son amant, pas sa mère ou Luberrier. C'était à lui de s'occuper de ses cheveux comme il le sentait.

Link se redressa en soupirant. Ils soupiraient beaucoup dans cette pièce actuellement… Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du japonais et appuya pour le faire basculer sur le lit. Voilà comme ça, c'était bien plus agréable. Et puis au moins, il se sentait mieux dans son rôle de dominant. Parce que sinon, il avait une tête d'uke et ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Kanda se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour du corps fin de l'allemand. Il était adorable à tenter de prendre le contrôle de la relation comme ça, alors qu'il était évident que c'était lui, Yû Kanda, le seme. Il lui frotta affectueusement la joue et l'embrassa avec douceur, sans rien lui dire sur la position, ne voulant pas gâcher ses espoirs tout de suite.

Cependant, Link était loin d'être idiot, et il sentit parfaitement la satisfaction du japonais. Il posa son menton sur le torse du jeune homme et lui fit un sourire malsain. Il ne savait pas bien s'ils étaient d'accord sur leurs rôles, mais apparemment, le japonais semblait comblé. Donc, logiquement, ça voulait dire qu'il se complaisait dans le rôle d'uke. Sans doute…

Le blond passa une main amusée sur le torse du plus jeune [4] et déposa ses lèvres à la base de son cou pour y faire un suçon. Chose qui, apparemment, ne plut absolument pas à Kanda. D'un mouvement sec, il inversa les positions et prit place sur le corps de Link qui le regarda avec surprise.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu viens de faire, Howard ?

Il lui fit un sourire mi amusé, mi sadique. Ça n'allait pas le faire du tout si Link commençait à se prendre réellement pour le seme. Il voulait bien, dans sa grande gentillesse, le laisser prendre ses aises et penser qu'il allait un jour pouvoir être le dominant, mais pas qu'il le fasse en acte. Y'avait des limites aussi !

Link grogna doucement et lui mit une pichenette sur le front. Qu'est-ce que le « Bakanda » comme disait Walker, allait encore inventer comme bêtises ? Et puis c'était quoi encore que ce sourire bizarre ? Est-ce que le brun était en train de se rebeller ?

\- Et bien j'assume mon rôle de seme, pourquoi donc ?

Nouveau grognement, de la part du japonais cette fois. Depuis quand les choses étaient définies comme ça, exactement ? Il s'assit confortablement sur le ventre du blond et immobilisa ses mains. Il allait falloir qu'il mette les choses au clair, sinon cette discussion allait durer encore longtemps…

\- Désolé, mais toi tu es l'uke. Le seme, c'est moi…

Link haussa un sourcil ironique. Ben voyons, d'où il sortait encore ce genre d'âneries ?

\- Je suis le plus âgé, c'est normal que ce soit moi le seme. Et puis c'est toi qui ressemble à une gonzesse avec tes cheveux longs, pas moi !

Yû serra les dents et grimaça. Comment il pouvait lui sortit ce genre d'arguments ? Lui aussi avait les cheveux longs ! Et l'âge n'avait rien à voir avec ça ! Bon, certes, Lavi, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu l'avait confondu et avait pensé qu'il était de sexe féminin, alors qu'il avait immédiatement identifié Link comme un homme…

\- Tu n'as rien d'un seme, tu es bien trop conciliant et trop gentil pour être le dominant… répondit Kanda d'une voix glaciale. Moi, je suis viril et puissant, donc j'ai le contrôle de notre relation.

Pendant un bref instant, aucun son ne sortit de la gorge de Link, trop abasourdit pour répondre. Puis il éclata de rire, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. Son amant le regarda avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas du tout cette hilarité soudaine. Il n'avait rien dit d'amusant, juste la pure et simple vérité…

Link donna un coup de rein et se redressa pour s'assoir face à Kanda, qui ne semblait toujours pas comprendre la raison de son rire. Il lui sourit et retira sa chemise. Pour deux raison, déjà pour être à égalité avec le japonais qui était torse nu depuis le début, mais aussi pour lui montrer que lui aussi avait des muscles.

Il prit la main de Kanda avec délicatesse et la fit se promener sur son ventre correctement musclé, s'amusant du léger rougissement qu'il percevait chez son chéri. Adorable, vraiment. Ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que c'était à lui d'être le seme, et à Yû d'être l'uke.

\- Alors, qui est-ce qui n'est pas viril ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'étais pas viril, simplement que je l'étais plus que toi, nuance…

Le blond grogna. Oui, Kanda était plus musclé que lui, et malgré ses traits fins, il était surement plus masculin que lui. Mais ce n'était pas du tout une raison pour que ce soit lui qui prenne le rôle tant convoité.

\- Peut-être, mais j'en ai une plus grosse que toi.

Là, il venait de lui clouer le bec. Pour une fraction de seconde du moins…

\- Va dire ça aux nanas qui me courent après quand je pars en mission… Selon un public avertit, c'est moi… [5]

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu te fais draguer par des meufs ?

\- Ouais…

En un instant, la jovialité de Link disparu et il attrapa les poignets de Kanda pour le renverser sur le lit. Trop surpris le japonais ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il ne voyait absolument pas où était le mal de se faire draguer s'il ne répondait pas aux avances qui lui étaient faites. Et puis même, il n'était pas attiré par les femmes, donc il n'allait surement pas tromper son amant légèrement jaloux.

\- T'es à moi ! T'es uniquement à moi, c'est clair ?!

Kanda soupira aux paroles du blond. Ben voyons, il n s'y attendait pas du tout à celle-là… Mais il fallait détruire tout de suite ses espoirs, sinon il y allait avoir des problèmes plus tard. Il se redressa comme il put et embrassa les lèvres de Link pour le calmer un peu. Le pauvre semblait vraiment jaloux comme pas permis. Peut-être parce qu'il ne se faisait jamais draguer….

\- N'inverse pas les rôles, amour, TU es à moi…

\- Hinhin… grinça Link, très drôle…

Kanda haussa un sourcil. L'humour, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc en fait. Et il avait beau se forcer, ben ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il se rallongea tranquillement et caressa avec douceur la joue de son amant. Il était trop mignon avec ses joues rouges et sa moue contrariée et terriblement jalouse.

Link s'assit sur le ventre de Kanda et posa ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le japonais se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour de la tête de l'allemand avant de le faire basculer sur le côté. Il voulait bien l'embrasser, voire plus avec lui, mais hors de question que se soit lui qui soit en dessous. Il avait une réputation, et surtout un honneur. Et puis de toute manière, c'était pas l'uke qui faisait la loi, donc normal qu'il reprenne un peu le contrôle.

Cependant, Link ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec les pensées de Kanda. Il se releva tranquillement, refusant catégoriquement de se retrouver en dessous. Il souffla et se mit debout face au jeune homme.

\- Tu n'espérais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser faire ? Je ne suis pas ton uke, je suis ton dominant et toi, tu es le soumis…

Kanda grogna de colère. Ça allait cinq minutes ces conneries, mais au bout d'un moment, ça devenait lourd. Merde, mais il allait comprendre quand que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait ? Il se leva à son tour pour être à la même taille que son amant –qu'il surplombait de quelques bons centimètres- et pointa son index sur lui, très sérieux.

\- On va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite là maintenant. Kanda Yû = seme, et Link Howard = uke. Donc Kanda Yû / Link Howad = relation correcte, tandis que Howard Link / Kanda Yû = problèmes… C'est la seule chose à comprendre, et tout ira bien…

Mais Link n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette démonstration. Il souffla d'exaspération et se pinça l'arête du nez. Le japonais était bien mignon, mais il y avait des limites à sa patience. Et là, il commençait à les franchir, lentement mais sûrement.

Il se rapprocha de Kanda et planta son regard dans le sien. Il en avait légèrement marre de cette rébellion de la part de son uke. Il était gentil, mais là, ça suffisait.

\- Yû, tu vas immédiatement reprendre tes esprits et te rappeler de ce qui est marqué dans le scénario. Tu n'as rien d'un dominant, même si tu découpes en tranches les Akumas et que tu es sûrement un meilleur guerrier que moi, je n'en reste pas moins de Central. Je suis ton supérieur, et donc ton dominant.

Kanda resta un bref instant sans rien dire, surpris par la froideur des propos du jeune homme et surtout par le fait qu'il ait osé le défier comme ça. A part le Moyashi, qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était sûrement maso sur les bords, et l'autre lapin suicidaire, personne n'osait vraiment lui parler sur ce ton et lui donner des ordres. Mais bon, l'allemand était son amant, alors évidemment, il n'allait pas l'éviscérer, ça n'aurait été ni propre ni galant de sa part…

\- Urusaï Howard ! Cesse immédiatement cette comédie, et revient sur Terre !

Link siffla de colère. Cette fois c'était un peu trop. Il voulait bien être gentil, mais son amant commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Zut à la fin, il était pénible à vouloir lui prendre sa place de seme !

\- Il suffit apôtre, arrête avec ces inepties, tu es mon uke et je suis ton seme. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin !

Kanda serra les poings et prit Mugen dans sa main avant de la poser délicatement sur la gorge de son amant. Il appuya légèrement la lame sur sa peau et laissa une goutte de sang perler.

Link fronça les sourcils sans rien dire. Il n'était pas idiot et voyait bien l'aura meurtrière qui émanait du japonais. Et puis bon, il était un peu beaucoup sous la menace d'un katana tranchant, il allait éviter de trop contrarier le brun. Mais il n'était pas une poule mouillée, et encore moins un soumis comme Kanda semblait le penser.

Il posa sa main sur le fil de la lame et la détourna lentement de sa gorge, les yeux luisant d'une colère aussi sourde que celle du jeune homme en face de lui. Les deux partis se fixaient avec fureur, tous deux persuadés d'être le seme et que l'autre était l'uke.

Seulement, Kanda n'apprécia pas beaucoup le fait que l'allemand détourne Mugen… Il reposa immédiatement son katana au niveau de sa jugulaire et laissa son aura de démon planer dans la chambre.

C'est à ce moment que toute personne censée aurait souri timidement et aurait reculé pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible du japonais destructeur. Ou alors simplement accepté les conditions pour ne pas finir en tranches… Seulement, Link Howard n'était pas vraiment l'homme le plus censé du monde. Pour preuve, il se dévouait corps et âme à Hitl… Luberrier, surveillait jours après jours un gamin et sortait avec le frigo ambulant qu'était Kanda. Alors non, il n'était pas le type le plus normal qu'on eu pu croiser…

Le jeune allemand se défit brusquement de l'épée du japonais et gronda sourdement de colère. Il serra les poings et recula légèrement. Très légèrement. Il fit un mouvement ample du bras et plongea son regard très légèrement irrité dans celui de son acariâtre d'amant. Il invoqua ses bandes de sorts dont seuls les Crows connaissent les secrets. Et Kanda en était parfaitement conscient.

Le japonais recula légèrement, fixant son amant sans rien dire, mais sentant bien que l'allemand en face de lui était devenu le puissant guerrier qu'il était lorsque ses pouvoirs de Crow ressortaient. Car en général, on avait plutôt tendance à le prendre pour un bureaucrate sans aucun talent pour le combat. Ce qui était bien entendu parfaitement erroné comme pensée.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

Il n'allait quand même pas essayer de se battre avec lui juste parce qu'il refusait d'assumer sa position… Si ? Bon, au pire il s'en moquait, parfaitement sûr de sa supériorité sur le blond, mais quand même… Il n'avait pas super envie de le blesser pour une raison aussi futile. Mais apparemment, la colère du jeune homme ne faisait qu'enfler au fur et à mesure que le japonais restait campé sur ses positions, Mugen à la main et le regard froid.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi en chien de faïence pendant quelques instants, laissant un silence menaçant planer dans la chambre, uniquement entrecoupé de leurs respirations légèrement saccadées.

Puis enfin, le japonais brisa le silence.

Oh, évidemment, il aurait pu lancer une de ses répliques cinglante dont il avait le secret de fabrication. Mais quand même… Il était amoureux, et il savait bien qu'il y avait une tension palpable dans leur couple actuellement. Mais il avait quand même brisé le silence. En frottant son doigt contre la lame froide son katana.

Une personne inexpérimentée aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un tour de magie stupide. Mais Link était loin d'être inexpérimenté dans ce qui s'agissait du katana de son amant. Et la lumière qui venait d'illuminer l'arme ne faisait aucun doute à l'allemand sur les intentions du jeune homme.

Très lentement, Link céda quelques millimètres de terrain au japonais. N'étant pas fou, il savait bien que s'il restait sur place et sans bouger, il y aurait du Howard mayonnaise [6] au repas du soir. Il écarta les doigts de sa main, faisant tressaillir légèrement ses bandes de sort.

Bon, jusque-là direz-vous, il n'y a pas eu grand-chose, et c'est un peu décevant qu'ils ne soient pas tous deux entièrement nus, ça aurait été beaucoup plus instructif pour nous, petites yaoiste tout à fait innocentes, dans nos leçon de SVT… Mais bref ! Je rappelle que c'est du raiting K+, que le lemon, je le garde pour d'autres fics et que je vous ai jamais obligés à lire jusqu'ici ! Non mais !

Donc, résumons rapidement la situation si vous le voulez bien. Nous avons deux magnifiques mâles se faisant face dans une chambre sombre. Ils sont tous deux torse nus et veulent chacun prouver leur virilité à l'autre. En clair, c'est une situation que toutes femmes perverse que nous sommes aimeraient voir sous nos yeux.

Mais continuons, ce n'est pas une raison pour s'éterniser.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi pendant de longue secondes, tous deux fixant l'autre en espérant qu'il cèderait. Ce fut Link qui amorça ce que nous appellerons, des générations plus tard, la DCO [7].

Le blond fit un mouvement ample du poignet pour piéger le japonais face à lui, et pouvoir le maîtriser. Sauf que ce qu'il avait très légèrement oublié, c'est qu'il était face à quelqu'un qui avait déjà eu affaire aux Crows par le passé. Si bien que Kanda s'attendait parfaitement à cette attaque qu'il esquiva sans trop de difficulté. Le bilan de cette première attaque fut la destruction du lit du jeune homme, mais bon, au pire, c'était facilement remplaçable.

Ce fut à partir de cet instant que la situation commença à dégénérer. Kanda n'apprécia pas tellement le geste de son amant à son encontre, même s'il n'avait effectivement pas été touché. A son tour, il décida d'attaquer. A la différence qu'il tenait son Innocence dans la main, et qu'en tant que guerrier, il n'hésita pas une seconde à s'en servir.

A ce moment du récit, il nous faut revenir sur un moment précis. Flash-Back et compagnie… [8]

Allen, notre jeune damoiseau aux cheveux immaculés avait fini de détruire sa pauvre et innocente baguette de Miatashi Dango et avait décidé de faire une petite balade dans la citadelle pour profiter un minimum de la liberté que lui avait offert Link pour l'après-midi. C'est donc un jeune exorciste maussade mais tout de même bien content qui déambulait à présent dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une personne avec qui discuter et/ou se plaindre une nouvelle fois de l'absence de Dangos dans cette fic.

Et le pauvre maudit ne put retenir un hurlement de terreur absolu en voyant, sur son passage, un des pans du mur exploser. Vous vous doutez bien de la raison de cette explosion, mais notre innocent petit Allen pensa immédiatement à un Komulin. Ce qui, en réalité, était parfaitement logique…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise –et aussi son horreur, il faut bien l'avouer- en voyant émerger de la fumée, un Link torse nu, légèrement blessé à l'épaule. Encore, que ça, il aurait pu le supporter, mais qu'il sorte vraisemblablement de la chambre du Bakanda, c'était autre chose. Surtout lorsque le fameux Bakanda sortit à son tour des débris de sa propre chambre, tout aussi torse nu que le blond, Mugen à la main.

Et il s'évanoui en entendant la voix brutale de Kanda qui l'insultait parce qu'il était sur le chemin. C'était un peu trop pour lui, on cerveau aillant malencontreusement fait un rapprochement désagréable sur la situation. Et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Mais sur le coup, hormis les insultes instinctives de Kanda envers sa personne, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne se soucia vraiment d'Allen.

Link, fou de rage d'avoir été blessé par son amant - même si c'était très légèrement-, sorti ses deux armes, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, même s'il était sur le moment très dénudé. Kanda ne fléchit pourtant pas face à la menace que représentait à présent le jeune corbeau. Au contraire, il attaqua également son amant.

Des éventuels témoins auraient pu affirmer que le choc des lames avait eu un tel impact que les oreilles de tous perdirent bien 10% de fonctionnalité. Mais l'unique témoin de ce combat épique était Allen, qui en dépit de tout, était toujours dans les pommes, bel et bien évanoui. Cependant, même s'il n'y avait pas de témoins et que la résonnance du choc fut puissante, il n'en est pas moins que l'onde de choc fut irrémédiablement violente. Et malheureusement, les murs de la Congrégation ne sont pas aussi solides que certains veulent faire croire… Et comme le destin est cruel, il se trouve qu'à cet étage, hormis la chambre de Kanda, Miranda, Chaoji et Marie, il y a les douches… Oui, vous me voyez venir, mais bon…

Ce fut donc sur les visages médusés de Cloud Nine, Miranda Lotto et Lenalee Lee, que le mur de leur douche explosa, laissant apparaître deux jeunes hommes musclés se battant avec hargne. Dans un premier temps, aucunes des jeunes filles ne bougèrent, trop stupéfaites de voir Link et Kanda se battre.

Déjà parce qu'elles n'avaient jamais supposé un seul instant que les deux mâles aient pu, un jour, ne serait-ce que s'adresser la parole, mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient tous deux torses nus. Et forcément, ils étaient assez… Et bien il faut le dire, ils étaient tous deux bien musclés, et le combat faisait rouler leurs muscles sous leur peau, faisant couler le sang du nez de ces demoiselles.

Erreur fatale de nos combattants.

Trop occupés à se mettre sur la gueule et chercher à prouver qu'ils étaient le seme, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'effusion d'hémoglobine de la gente féminine. Enfin, pour leur défense, ils n'avaient pas non plus remarqués qu'ils étaient à présent dans les douches et qu'ils se battaient face à trois demoiselles bien plus dénudées qu'eux.

Mais toujours est-il que faire couler le sang d'une jeune fille, même involontairement, n'est pas super bien vu… Surtout si l'une des jeunes filles se nomme Lenalee, qu'elle est nue et que son frère se trouve non loin.

Vous me voyez encore une fois venir, mais la vie est ainsi faite… Je n'y peux rien !

Ils entendirent tout d'abord un bruit semblable à celui d'un ouragan qui venait du nord. Et le sol de la Citadelle qui grinçait et craquait sous l'assaut d'un vent violent… C'était un Komulin de la Section Scientifique Komui était venu. [9]

\- Kanda-kuuuun ! Link-kuuuuun !

Les deux bretteurs se stoppèrent brusquement et se retournèrent aussi prudemment que Nature voulait bien laisser faire. Leurs regards tombèrent d'abord sur les corps humides et nus des trois seules exorcistes féminines de la Congrégation, puis sur le trou béant du mur, duquel on pouvait apercevoir toute la destruction que leur dispute avait engendrée. Mais le plus préoccupant était sans nul doute la voix lugubre qui résonnait dans les couloirs, accompagnée du bruit sourd et caractéristique d'un Komulin se déplaçant sur le sol, promesses de mille tourments.

Ils se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil et soupirèrent de concert. Apparemment, ils allaient devoir affronter le Grand Intendant en pleine crise de Sister-Complex. Ils déglutirent péniblement et se prirent la main pour se donner du courage, oubliant dans l'instant leur quête pour la semeïtude (ce mot d'existe pas x'D), ce qui eut pour effet d'achever les demoiselles yaoistes déjà au bord de l'infarctus.

Avec lenteur, Kanda positionna Mugen devant le corps de Link, et Link serra ses lames fermement, légèrement placé devant Kanda. Vous l'aurez deviné, cette scène sortit de mon imagination m'a fait bavé pendant de longues minutes… (nan, j'ai pas honte ! Et oui, je retourne à l'histoire…)

Bref ! Kanda et Link, se protégeant mutuellement de l'attaque imminente d'un savant fou dangereux, avaient sur le moment complètement oublié leur volonté de dominer l'autre, et prônaient à présent la défense de l'âme sœur (c'est gnangnan à souhait… Mais tant pis !)

\- Vous allez crever !

Les deux bretteurs soupirèrent doucement. Le chinois n'était même pas encore apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il prévoyait déjà de les tuer. Super journée en perspective quoi ! Lentement et courageusement, ils se préparèrent à attaquer. Mais en fait, ça aurait sans doute été mieux que Komui n'apparaisse pas. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement laid, même si la colère déformait un peu beaucoup se traits, mais simplement que le GI n'était pas seul. Enfin, ce n'était pas neuf, mais là, il avait un Komulin. Et pas petit le Komulin…

Ils se mirent en garde et attaquèrent simultanément de chaque côté de l'odieux monstre de métal. Seulement, le taré au béret n'était pas complètement débile. Il appuya avec conviction sur un bouton du robot géant. Ce qui enclencha immédiatement une sirène stridente qui résonna avec force dans le crâne de nos jeunes tourtereaux. Le son était bien trop puissant pour être diffusé uniquement par le komulin. Enfin, à moins que celui-ci ne soit constitué uniquement de haut-parleurs, mais ils en doutaient fortement. Toujours est-il que ce son sortit de nulle part les déséquilibra, ce qui empêcha leur attaque.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil, ne pouvant pas parler, ou en tout cas pas être entendu par le confrère étant donné le vacarme assourdissant des sirènes. Ils se firent un signe discret, et Kanda recula brusquement tandis que Link tentait un mouvement vers le haut. Mais pour la première fois dans son historique d'attaque, le corbeau se rendit compte que ses lames, pourtant des plus tranchantes, ne pouvaient entailler le cuir métallique de la créature. Il siffla de frustration et dût faire un écart pour échapper au bras mécanique qui manqua de peu de l'écraser.

\- Oï ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son amant. Celui-ci avait trouvé plusieurs des sources qui engendraient le bruit strident, et d'un coup de Mugen bien placé, les avait détruites sans remords. Link siffla avec dédain dans un son sans aucun doute emprunté au japonais. Il lui aurait bien expliqué de façon courtoise qu'il faisait son possible et que des deux, c'était lui qui avait la tâche la plus ardue. Mais il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps. Un nouveau bras mécanique manqua de peu de le réduire en pâtée pour Tim, et il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il valait mieux pour l'instant s'occuper de combattre le chinois psychopathe que de montrer à son amant qu'il avait raison.

Il fit simplement, à l'intention de son amant, ce geste expressif, le médius soutenu par le pouce et animé d'un mouvement vertical de va-et-vient, dont le sens était connu des soldats du monde entier, avec cette différence qu'en Angleterre, deux doigts étaient requis là où un seul suffisait ici. [10] Ce à quoi le japonais répondit par un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Bah, la grossièreté, ça le connaissait. Et puis c'était presque sans aucun doute lui qui avait influencé le jeune allemand pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Oups…

Il le laissa donc attaquer à nouveau, souriant doucement. Il avait beau protester pour un tas de trucs, ça n'empêchait pas que le corbeau qui lui servait d'amant restait terriblement fort. Il haussa un sourcil en silence, attendant qu'il lui donne une ouverture pour détruire cette créature un brin pénible.

Link s'élança une nouvelle fois, attaquant cette fois le robot géant avec ses sceaux de Crows. Puisqu'apparemment, ses attaques physiques ne faisaient rien, il n'avait guère le choix en vérité. N'étant pas détenteur d'une Innocence, il devrait immobiliser la machine infernale avant de laisser la place à son amant qui, lui, pourrait détruire le robot.

Mais bon, le GI qui détenait actuellement les commandes de son invention semblait s'être amélioré dans ses constructions. En même temps, au bout du 15ème Komulin détruit, il avait dut se douter que quelque chose clochait dans la structure des Komulin. Et c'était bien entendu une résistance aux attaques… Mais sur le coup, ce détail importe peu étant donné que ce robot-là n'avait pas été créé pour se battre ou se défendre, mais juste se venger des êtres impurs qui pourraient dans un malencontreux hasard toucher à la pureté de sa chère et tendre sœur. Donc bon, pour le moment, ce modèle-là n'était pas des plus dangereux. Il était juste contrôler par un mec des plus dangereux…

Link écarta les bras et emprisonna fermement les articulations métalliques, stoppant soudainement tout mouvement de la part du robot.

\- Yuu !

Un sifflement colérique lui répondit, avant qu'un éclair ne traverse son champ de vision. Le japonais était enfin entré en action contre le robot, utilisant Mugen pour le détruire. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis dans un grand bruit de métal brisé, les morceaux du komulin tombèrent sur le sol.

L'affreuse machine venait de rendre l'âme, ce qui n'était pas une première dans la Citadelle. Ce qui était un peu plus nouveau, c'était que ce soit Link et Kanda qui aient détruit, ensemble, cette création du démon qu'était leur supérieur. Et bien qu'ils n'aient pas eut grand mal à achever la machine, on aurait pu penser que si, au vu des dégâts incroyable qui s'étendaient derrière eux. Dégâts qui avaient commencé avec la dispute entre les deux amants et qui s'étaient bien amplifiés lorsqu'ils avaient dû se battre ensemble contre Komui et son robot. Il y avait donc un calme impressionnant qui régnait soudain sur l'étage, uniquement entrecoupé des sanglots du chinois qui pleurait la dépouille de son cher Komulin et la soi-disant perte de pureté de sa sœur bien aimée.

Ce fut donc avec surprise que tous se retournèrent en entendant une petite voix fluette et innocente briser ce silence.

\- Nan mais dis-donc Bakanda ! Pour une fois que Link me donne un jour de permission, tu décides de tout détruire ?! C'est vraiment dégueulasse de ta part !

Le visage du japonais se ferma immédiatement en entendant la voix insolente de l'autre Moyashi s'élever. Il laissa son visage s'étirer dans une grimace méprisante, retroussant légèrement son nez, de telle manière que Link rougit aussitôt alors que l'albinos commençait à avoir des éclairs de colère dans les yeux. Les rapports qu'entretenait le brun avec les autres n'étaient pas les même, et ça se sentait. Il allait dégainer à nouveau son précieux Mugen pour faire sa fête au Moyashi qui lui perturbait son environnement, quand le regard argenté du plus jeune se posa sur le corps inanimé de Lenalee. Qui baignait dans une flaque de sang.

\- Bakanda ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil glacial à la chinoise étendue sur le sol, non loin du corps tout autant animé de Cloud et Miranda. Mais comme ces dernières n'étaient pas forcément les plus populaires et compagnie, on s'intéressait plus à Lenalee. Enfin, on… Disons Allen et Komui, parce que Kanda s'en fichait royalement et que Link ne se sentait pas plus concerné que ça. Après tout, il n'était pas un exorciste et était sous la protection de Luberrier, donc bon…

Allen soupira et prit dans ses bras la jeune fille, essuyant un peu l'hémoglobine qui coulait toujours de son nez. Il foudroya Kanda du regard, s'attirant simplement un haussement d'épaule indifférent de sa part et un froncement de sourcil inquisiteur de Link. Mais l'éveil de Lenalee coupa court à cet incroyable échange de regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil perdu autour d'elle avant de poser son regard sur Kanda. Et Link. Qui étaient tous les deux près l'un de l'autre. Très près. Une nouvelle effusion sanguine la pris et elle s'effondra dans les bras du jeune albinos un sourire béat aux lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux. Allen la serra timidement contre lui, ne captant pas tout. Avant de hausser un sourcil en voyant le rapprochement des deux bretteurs. Hum, intéressant… Il devrait peut-êt…

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps à un plan diabolique pour emmerder son cher et tendre japonais qu'il haïssait cordialement. Lee premier du nom venait de s'extirper des reste de son bien aimé Komulin et dardait un regard plein de rage sur les trois êtres masculins dont deux fortement dénudés présents dans la pièce un chouia détruite. Et sur le corps de sa sœur.

Allen rougit aussitôt et tenta de reposer délicatement la chinoise sur le sol, pour que Komui ne s'énerve pas ou autre. Déjà que son Komulin chéri avait rendu l'âme…

\- Walker, nous aurons à parler.

Aïe. Plus acide comme voix, on ne faisait pas. L'albinos retint un tremblement de frayeur, un frisson glacial lui parcourant le dos. Ce genre de paroles de la part du GI, c'était pas à prendre à la légère… Il se tassa un peu sur lui-même et se mordilla la lèvre. Il était la pauvre et innocente victime dans l'histoire… Il avait rien fait, et allait se ramasser une vieille mission pourrie de deux mois dans le fin fond de la Sibérie pour avoir tenu dans ses bras une jeune fille en mauvais état. Génial…

\- Quand à vous jeune gens… [11]

Ok, cette fois, ce fut les deux amants qui se tassèrent. Contre un Komulin enragé, ils faisaient largement le poids, contre un chinois énervé, ils avaient plus de mal… Déjà parce qu'il était leur supérieur hiérarchique et aussi parce qu'il semblait soudain bien plus dangereux une fois ses artifices tombés.

Ils se serrèrent la main, avec un certain soulagement puisqu'Allen avait baissé la tête et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ouais, c'était mieux comme ça… Ils soupirèrent de concert et laissèrent le chinois leur hurler dessus pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Cela dit, en comparaison de la sonnerie stridente du Komulin, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Une fois les cordes vocales de Komui bien épuisées, les deux fautifs purent enfin contempler l'une des raisons pour laquelle le chinois gueulait. Car non contents d'avoir très légèrement fait saigner sa précieuse sœur, les deux jeunes gens semblaient avoir pris à cœur de détruire l'étage de la Citadelle. Et effectivement, le fait que la Congrégation ne se soit pas encore écroulée relevait du miracle.

Ils soufflèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement, après que Komui leur ait plus ou moins laissé entendre qu'ils en avaient le droit. Parce qu'il aurait pu leur hurler dessus bien plus longtemps. Quoique, hurler non. Mais devenir soudain une grosse loque dépressive et squatter leur bras pour pleurer et/ou leur faire essayer des inventions illicites, ça, c'était possible.

Puis, le chinois se retourna vers sa petite sœur et le petit albinos qui commençait à flipper. Il avait bien merdé sur le coup, il aurait dut rester avec ses baguettes de Dango, rien ne lui serait tombé dessus comme ça… Et il dut donc endurer (seul bien entendu, puisque Lenalee était encore inconsciente et que Link et Kanda s'étaient, avec le plus grand des courages, carapatés plus loin) les remontrances de Komui. Bon heureusement pour lui, le fait que la jeune fille soit encore dans ses bras le sauvait de quelques expériences que Komui aurait pu tenter pour quelques obscures raisons.

Mais ce genre de remontrances, ça ne s'oublie pas facilement, et il se promit de s'occuper de ses affaires la prochaine fois qu'il entendrait du bruit. Et surtout de profiter un peu mieux des jours de congés gracieusement offert par l'allemand blond.

Pour faire un résumé rapide de ce qui se passa ensuite, Lenalee fut emmenée à l'infirmerie par un grand frère terriblement inquiet. L'infirmière en chef fut très désagréable avec lui, car il ne s'agissait en réalité de pas grand-chose, puis elle fut tout de même mise dans un lit pour rassurer le frangin. Quelques minutes après, Cloud et Miranda furent amenées par un Krory stressé et un Marie très calme. Allen fut envoyé en mission de reconnaissance solo pour une semaine pour se repentir d'avoir osé touché à la pure et douce Lenalee, après, bien entendu, avoir juré sur son honneur qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais.

Et Link et Kanda ?

Oh… Disons que la punition que leur avait donnée Komui les arrangea finalement plus qu'autre chose. Ils durent s'occuper des travaux de la Citadelle et reconstruire les murs qu'ils avaient malencontreusement fracassés. Et ça les arrangea finalement plutôt bien, étant donné qu'ils passèrent le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, à s'embrasser et se dire des mots doux. Enfin doux, disons qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se taper à nouveau dessus. Enfin si, mais non. Ils passèrent un bon mois ensemble, à roucouler dans les décombres de l'étage (car non, les travaux n'avançaient pas bien vite), avant que Luberrier fasse un tour à la Congrégation et tombe nez à nez avec un Link collé à Kanda, sur un mur détruits au milieu de poussières et de travaux à peine commencés.

Vous vous en douterez, ça ne lui plus pas des masses. Déjà, son corbeau le plus fidèle ne surveillait plus Walker, un de ses précieux apôtres ne travaillait plus, et un étage complet de la tour était détruit, sans grande promesse de réparation.

Il obligea donc les deux amoureux à se remettre au travail, chacun de leur côté. Il engagea des maçons qui eurent tôt fait de réparer l'étage en quelques jours, puis repartit pour Central. Mais comme la Congrégation avait, bien entendu de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres, mais aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas dépensé grand choses depuis quelques temps, étant donné que ni Allen, ni Kanda n'étaient partis en mission, ils se permirent d'installer un spa à côté de la salle de bain des filles. Il fallait ben rentabiliser… Et puis, c'était Lenalee qui avait demandé, Komui ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu par contre, était la caméra qu'elle avait dissimulé dans son dos et son regard à la limite de la perversion. Tout comme il n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille prévenir subtilement l'acariâtre japonais de la présence de cette nouvelle pièce.

Quelque chose promettait que les hémorragies nasales allaient devenir chose courante à la Congrégation…

 **xXxXx**

[1] Je sais que ceci n'a pas beaucoup de rapport, mais il m'arrive fréquemment d'oublier le « v » (faute de frappe hein !) Et du coup, ça donne « retrouer ». Et je trouve ça ultra malsain ! x'D

[2] Expression typiquement française, je vous l'accorde. Pour Kanda, ça sonnerait effectivement mieux s'il on disait « il n'allait pas en faire tout un plat de sobas »… Mais bon, après ça n'aurait aucun sens. :/

[2.5] Héhé… On fait quoi ? Bah, on baise ? x)

[3] Comment expliquer ça ? x'D Kanda ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son nom de famille, ça aurait été malvenu… Mais ça sonne tellement… tellement…. Vieux jeu quoi ! *rigole toute seule, se fichant complètement que ce ne soit pas drôle du tout*

[4] Ben ouais, désolée de briser vos rêves, mais dans cette relation-là, Yû-chan est le plus jeune… :/

[5] Véridique ! Allez jeter un petit coup d'œil aux fanarts ou à 2-3 doujinshi, vous verrez ! ^^

[6] Nan, c'est pas une référence au homard mayonnaise, qu'est-ce que vous allez croire là ?! Oo

[7] DCO : Destruction de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

[8] Pour les fans de la saga, vous aurez reconnus, pour les autres, écoutez immédiatement les Reflets d'Acides ! D8

[9] Ouais ! Encore des références ! 8D (The Hobbit cette fois, mais c'était facile, je l'avoue… ^^')

[10] Et hop ! Une nouvelle référence, un peu très facile. C'est _La promesse de l'aube_ , de Romain Gary pour ceux qui connaissent ! ^^ (Ouais, vu que j'écrivais la fic et que juste avant j'ai eu mon bac blanc avec cet extrait dans mon corpus, bah…)

[11] Bien sûr, vous vous en étiez douté, ces propos ont été censurés ! Je n'allais pas mettre les termes exacts qui regroupent certaines insultes quant à la profession de leurs mères et autres…

 **xXxXx**

 _ **Voili voilou~ J'avoue avoir mis beaucoup de temps à la sortir celle-là…**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une rewiew pour donner votre avis, dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non. Je prends toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives ! 8D**_

→ _**Note en plus, concernant mon compte et mes fics :**_

 _ **Voilà, donc pour ceux que**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a int**_ _ **é**_ _ **resse, j'ai énormément de mal à finir toutes mes fics en cours, surtout que comme ça date, mon style d'écriture a changé (bon, vous vous en serez un peu douté, mais je tenais quand même à le dire, pour que vous vous rendiez compte, que je le sais…). Je m'excuse donc sincèrement et tout mon cœur, mais je risque pas de reprendre de suite mes autres fics (notamment Pression, j'ai un mal horrible à écrire un passage, que tout est incohérent, et bref !).**_

 _ **Voilà, donc je vous remercie de votre patience et tout, je fais de mon mieux, même si j'avoue que je pourrais faire plus… :/**_

 _ **Je vous embrasse très fort et m'excuse une nouvelle fois d'être aussi lente dans l'écriture (et aussi d'être aussi kikoo dans les histoires… ^^ )**_


End file.
